you just dont know me YET
by loveinchaos
Summary: While Mikan is trying to recover from her rescue of Narumi-Sensei some children visit Natsume. Children that know WAY to much About EVERYTHING. Chaos ensues as well as important discoveries.  mikanxNatsume
1. Chapter 1

Natsume had fallen asleep during his watch on the offices, in the tall oak by the. His head was resting in his hand and his elbow was propped up on a convenient branch and drool was already staining his sleeve. This had never happened before

but on the other hand he had also never been so exhausted.

First, there was yesterdays' draining extensive fight with bear-kun. This had caught him at a time he was already exhausted from a down swing of his Alice's power. Second, he had planned on sneaking to the hospital later that day not parading there with the half of the class and an unconscious Mikan hanging off Imai's floating stretcher. Instead of getting his own treatment he had watched over Mikan in her sleep, anxiety and pride prevented him from leaving her bedside before the others. Mikan was such a baka. Only she would be foolish enough, innocent enough, and forgiving enough to save a teacher even though he was so obviously bait. Bait for her to become a tool, without freedom, without choice, to be become exactly like him. It was these thoughts that had kept him restless at Mikan's bedside.

Even later in the dormitory he couldn't sleep; he had been in the dorm bedroom too little in the past few weeks to be comfortable enough to just rest. He felt the eyes on his back now more than ever. There were traces of surveillance around every corner: the teachers, Moral police officials, that lecherous Luna, and that tiny and most dangerous principal.

So here Natsume lay, for the first time in a long time exhausted, defenseless, and completely dead to the world. He stayed that way for two hours.

"He looks terrible" said a whisper. Natsume woke with a start, his hand immediately following reflex and caught a slender wrist. An alarmed yell escaped his capture. "Whoa! It's just me, da-! Oh-um… Natsume-sama?" said the surprised little girl. "What do you mean: it's just me? Do I know you?" he snapped, somewhat drowsily. As he waited for an answer his eyes cleared and he really saw her for the first time. She could only be a year younger than him with a petit frame, dark hair, and shape of face that reminded him of his little sister except for a pair of innocent oddly familiar brown eyes. Only her shirt was part of the school uniform. She was sitting next to him, denim clad legs wrapped tightly around the branch for balance and the hand he had no caught was wrapped into a fist.

She licked her lips, her eyes adopting a very familiar look of anxiety.

"I guess you don't know me. I just happen to know a little about you."

One of Natsume's eyebrows jumped up in a silent question. "like what?"

"Well, you have a special fire alice wich has recently been draining your energy.

You haven't told anyone, not even Luca-pyon, because you don't want mo- er- Mikan to worry.

Natsume was about to protest; say that his reasons had

nothing to do with Mikan but the little girl plowed on.

She's currently in the hospital recovering from stealing a DEATH and Luca-pyon are worried

but Luca doesn't know the full story like you do. Which means that you worry more."

"I could care less about that brat!" he snapped. Regreting saying it as soon as he did.

the girl looked shocked. "Then why? WHY DID YOU KISS HER?"

Natsume froze. the girl continued.

"You kissed her on christmas, right? And you tried to save her from Persona. Than there

was that borrowing race. If you don't care, then what was that about?"

Natsume just stared at the girl in shock. She suddenly realized how bad she just sounded and blushed.

"Not that I'm a stalker or anything! I've just seen your files"

Natsume's eyes were narrowed in suspicion. "Which file told you all that?"

The brown eyes now held a panicky look.

"Oh! Er… which file? Ehhh… th-the school record!" she blurted nervously.

"I knew it!" Natsume spat. He twisted her small wrist until it was being forcefully

pulled upward behind her back. "Who sent you? What were you trying to do to me?"

She winced in pain. "N-nothing! Not a thing! I was only trying to help!"

"You weren't doing anything or you were trying to help? Which is it?"

"I , I mean **we** were worried! Oh! And **we** mean me

and my sister, who is older, and my brother, who is my-"

Suddenly a bright light blinded them from the base of the tree. When Natsume looked down the ball of light started to come straight toward them.

"N-no!" she screamed. She immediately slammed her free hand, which was still a fist, over his eyes just before the oak tree's branch was completely consumed by white hot flames.


	2. Chapter 2

There could only have been a moment between the sighting and the actual collision of the fireball but for Natsume it was much longer than that.

He had been born starting and controlling flames but the flames that started envelope Natsume now were untamable. He was still so tired from all his restless nights he felt he wouldn't have the energy to try and even as he did he felt a resistance. It was just like all those years ago in the hills; as much as he pushed, twisted, and flexed his Alice it could do nothing. For the 2nd time in his life Natsume watched a precious resting place go up in someone else's fire and smoke. Then those small arms covered his eyes. He felt the heat fade away like everything, including the pain, was blowing itself out. He was numb but blissfully so. Then he felt the small protective arms being pulled away from him. He opened his eyes to make out the bleary outline of his attackers in the smoke.

Another young child had suddenly appeared on the now slightly ashy branch. "Geez, Tang, your just great under pressure aren't you? Were you just going to go on and tell him everything?" scolded this new child in a boy's voice. Was it a boy? The smoke was so thick. The little girl whined, "Why'd she use her Alice? If her Alice is the same as da-um-his she'll get sickly and-"

"Believe me Dyna isn't the delicate one around here." And with a hum and snap they were gone. Natsume looked under the branch to see if they had jumped down but only saw one figure running away on foot. It was too big to be one of the children and too small to be a teacher. He caught a glimpse of short light hair and a different uniform. _If Misaki-senpai was smaller? If that baka was…? _Natsume blacked out once again before he could finish his train of thought.

"Natsume?" said a whisper. Natsume woke with a start, his hand immediately following reflex and caught a slender wrist. An alarmed yell escaped his capture. "Whoa! Natsume! What's wrong?" said an alarmed Luca-pyon from his perch on baby chick's head.

Natsume stared blankly for a moment not remembering where he was then several things clicked. "Luca… That boy- the brat was a teleportation Alice, so the girl- No, there were two girls." Natsume jumped down from the tree and started to run like a rocket. Luca told the giant chick: something is defiantly wrong. Follow him. 

Narumi-sensei stepped out into the hallway and exhaled deeply. He was finally exiting his meeting with the principal. This involved him telling some long and rather complicated lies surrounded by some dangerous people very good at creating that pressured atmosphere. "Why they don't just use the other pheromone Alices to interrogate people? It is much more comfortable and a lot less unnerving."

"Because then another pheromone Alice like, Narumi-sensei, would be immune to it," said a young, mildly sarcastic voice.

"That's right isn't it?" Narumi-sensei said chucking. When he looked around though, he saw nobody.

"Down here."

Looking down, following the voice, he saw a girl sitting on the windowsill. She was wearing a very faded and dirty middle school uniform and had short cropped hair. Her appearance had been sudden but her hair color, her face, and even her height made a very distinct and familiar impression…

"Is that you, Mika-", Narumi choked on his words, "YUKA-senpai?" he

reached out tentatively like he was trying to grab smoke.

"No-Stop that." She said smacking his hand away, unnerved.

Narumi rubbed his wrist staring at her. "You are real… I don't believe it."

"Whether you believe it or not I'm pretty real…I hope.

My existence has become an unstable factor since I got here.

So I need your help-"

But Narumi wasn't listening anymore. "YUKA!" he grabbed her under the arms trying to drag her completely inside. She lost balance and fell backwards into the hallway with a thump. His hands moves to her small wrists and he pulled her up into a standing position and kept pulling her arms up until she was on the tip of her toes.

"Aaaow! Stop it, Narumi-sensei!"

"**What are you doing back here?** How did you get in? And **why the hell** do you look like **a kid?"** With each question he pulled her arms higher and higher; threatening to dislocate them.

"**GAH!** Dammit, Narumi, I told you to stop!" she butt her head against his. As he took a step back he lowered her. She found her balance on one foot.

"Get back in your right mind!

Yuka-san hasn't worn this uniform for **decades **and she **never** will again."

She sent the other foot flying into his gut. He fell backward. The girl, taking advantage of her freedom, ran back to the window.

"…then why are you wearing it?"

"that is an exelent question, Naru-sensei" and with that

she promptly jumped out the window.

"No! Wait!" Narumi yelled finally remembering that they were on the 2nd floor. He heard a faint snap as he looked out the window, down the building wall and as he thought she was already gone.

" What are you looking at, Narumi-senpai?" Misaki-senpai was coming down the hallway. "OH! Naru-sensei, what on earth did you do to your shirt?"

He looked down to see a burn mark on his shirt much like that of iron, a small hole forming in its center. He tried to brush it off thinking it was dust and a loose string caught his fingernail. The hole grew even larger. "Oh geez." Pulling the loose thread until almost a quarter of his shirt fell to his feet.

Students, male and female alike, were stopping to stare and some started to fall to the ground from pheromone overdose. Jiro-sensei pushed through the crowd and stepped over the bodies. "Narumi-sensei, what do you,** a teacher ,**think you are doing breaking the school dress code?"

"OH GEEZ." He said before proceeding to run away from pointed thunder bolts.


End file.
